Ember quotes
archive 1 • archive 2 • glossary • thoughts "Hi! I'm a brand new user here! and i'm not a sockpuppet. I'm serious!" #@P-P do you have nickelodeon in israeli #I'm hearing suggestive sounds. #why are you harambe british nicelings like you aren't supposed to be fans of memes #I'M HEARING INCIDENT SOUNDS OUTSIDE #I kiss people as a sign of affection and likism. @Apj @Custard #why do uk children wear school uniforms like japanese weebs #@Apj is your mom pretty #HAND NOSE AND MOUTH DISEASE.... EXISTS? #@Apj what does your mom do to you #I want to see Apj's mom and her beauty. ;_; #WATAT, RP IS ACTION-BASED. #Unacceptable behavior! The lord admins must always be befriended with admins! #I NEED APJ AND CUSTARD #Apj, I'm scared of Father Chewbacca. #Alola looks lit. @Jes #@Watat you care about nothing except silly wacky cartoons #@Watat It is to me. Badbutt buff tigers=slayed #I like 4 packs because they're handsome. #@Jes show me your 6 pack #WATAT SHOW ME YOUR 4 PACK #I wish, but he's chubbier and wubby bubby 16 year old cake lovers are not classified as buffy slayers. @Watat #don't you love my beauty @Jes #vic you're outdated #@Jnk show me your 4 pack #@Apj Show me your NONE pack! #16 year old Englandian cake investors aren't buff. >:( # *kisses apj and watat* #I hope that we can do inapp things in CPI. :D #why do englandians sleep at primetime #@CPW update your avatar, british punk # *kisses apj and wf* #It's related to importancy. # *makes out with seth* #Making out with people is NOT action-based. #how do I do stoutland, bae @Watat #I am thankful for Apj, Seth, WikiaFrog, Twinkie, Custard, and Watatsuki for being sweetie pusses. (blush) (blush) (blush) #CUSTARD MARRY APJ AND GET A BABY NAMED MIMI #I triple double swirl dare you! # *grabs seth and makes out with him violently* <3 <3 <3 #I FREAKING LOVE HIM. (blush) #because seth and I do.... suggestive stuff in twitter #LILLIE IS FEMALE CAUSE OF HER BODY SCIENCE. #Notice the similarity in scientifical logic though? #I NEED TO KISS APJ. :( # *repeatedly kisses apj* #excuse me my butt! ;P #@Apj my signs of logical examination between you two #@Watat RP. Is. Action-based. #@Watat it's not a category #@Watat can I take off your penguin clothes please <3 #I wanna see the admins' secksee bodies since they're 16-23 year old males <3 <3 <3 #@Fuzzy can I see your body # *takes off top* # *starts shaking like a girl* # *kisses fuzzy* #PICTURED FOOTAGE OF ME AND FUZZY'S GRAND MOMENT (blush) http://prntscr.com/dbvyka #do you like my topless self :) @Watat #jes you're outdated #@Yoshi this is america, a country of free chatisms # *kisses on the lip* #@Watat I don't. I'm normal. #LUNALA IS FANCY CUZ I SAID SO #I have logic that only I can see. @Jnk #you need to get into the cool crowd right now @Apj #@Apj because you're british and fat #and also a cake eater #Cake Englandians are not fond of radical stuff. According to my brain search. #your mom sucks, you should adopt my dad #@Apj what is your brother's name? Coolio? #Well I need Watat so I can ask him to message Splaat something. #JES HELP ME OUT OVER HERE OR ELSE. #Watat answer me you son of an admin. #@Jeserator How do I make Seth like Splaat again? Give me advice since you're the nicer latter of the admins. #SETH, JUST STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OKAY I NEEDED YOU TO FOLLOW MY MESSAGE AND YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO BE DEMOTED FOR BREAKING TRUSTS #@Watat Seth still ain't gonna listen. Demote him. #why does he even deserve to still be rollback if he WON'T LISTEN TO MY MESSAGES #I'M OFFICIALLY PLACING YOU IN THE DEMOTION PROJECT. #You're just too ignorant and selfish to have rights. #know your searching seeking @Fire #you're grand admin so you have the power to teach seth a lesson #@Custard can you just know the qualities of rp logic #@Custard DO YOU UNDERSTAND DELAY REALIZATIONS? #@Watat you've been ignorant recently #@Custard How can I get you guys to like Splaat again? By defeating Kukui all by myself? Huh? What do ya say? #@CPWCA do you think it's okay to be patient #Herbs are smelly damn good for you tho. #ooh this herb looks like corn #@Custard moons are manly too #@Custard you forgot body study again, huh #I'm the only one who can ship my own ships. #@Apj whats your cats name #Is Graveler or Golem better stat-wise? @CPWCA #Seems like Golem has a better Attack rate... #how can one defeat kukui by using only a magikarp #CPWCA was very nice to conversate with me, but Apj will forever be #1 for now until the rest lighten up and then they'll all be #1 in my heart. #are pokemon trainers slaves #kawkeet's too chat-inactive >:( #CUSTRADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #It's a MYSELF THING. #Get your logic straight. #also users with rights must respond to pms at all times #watat why you a girl #@Apj there are a very few englandian cake eaters that like anime, unfortunately #@Apj this is why you're #1, you talk a lot #it's boring here without watat and kawkeet #@Watat unacceptable grammar for administry #you're parkour as heck #@Seth this is why you're the most parkour teen ever, more than the other legends worldwide >:( #get splaat hobbies for my caring sake *slaps* #@WF I know that the story stinks. #and you should feel stinky ;P #@Watat stop typing sarcastically, every admin has a right to get along well >:( #I like WikiaFrog's cheeky PMs. <3 #@Apj then why are you still on chat? it's past your englandian bedtime! #@Apj custard what englandian event is happening #It's past your Englandian bedtime though! Know your logic! @Custard #YOU NEED TO STOP BEING CHAT-INACTIVE. *hugs tightly* @Kawkeet #@Kawkeet Replace Shurow with Jes. He improved drastically. (blush) #extremely difficult is what parkour means #@Apj Because admins are always responsible for mendling relationships. #they also need to get along if they want to fit into the quality brand # *slaps watat for encouraging people who are wrong* #Good thing Apj is now a grand drastic goodie. @Austin #@wATAT WHERE ARE YOU? JAIL?? #it makes men look even more deliciously cute <3 <3 <3 @Apj #Yes. I am my own gender. #The 3rd gender is unidentified. #Men, Women, and Unidentified. #@Watat But Lunala is cheeky goooooood. #KAWKEET YOU'RE CHAT-ACTIVE AGAIN! PLEASE BE CHAT-ACTIVE EVERY DAY! :D #@Kawkeet Don't be incorrect. Stay with me. *embraces tightly* #@Kawkeet Now it's time that I shall make you get interested in Splaat. >:) #since you're grand admin and all # *kisses kawkeet* stay. with. me. >:( #@Kawkeet But it's AFFECTION. Know your dictionary. #Kawkeet makes me blush because of his grand adminicy. (blush) #I'M HEARING ROCKS BEING THROWN OUTSIDE # *kisses custard's ears for healing* #k is not acceptable in my grid #@Apj CPWCA is, he just isn't a talker, which is unacceptable for admin logic. >:( #SHUROW YOU SHOULD RETIRE BY NOW # * Miss_Sanrio grabs Shurow with big sticky hands and kisses him # * Miss_Sanrio then proceeds to lick him in the face to wipe off the stickiness #I have the best life out of all the users. # * Miss_Sanrio punks Shurow to make him look cooler #@Watat he's breaking administrator personality rules #Turn on means 18+!!! #@Apj custard is finally an anime girl fighting crime :D #@Apj you have to be interested in everything I pursuade you #most anime fans I know come from surburban world #apj answer me, it's my guideline #Apj likes cute girl brands! #@Apj Your avatar looks adorable. I can sense the girliness. #@Apj do you like pudding #@Watat jealous of those britishlings #@Apj I thought you listen to my commands?? #the only thing what's holding the hype back is my pain of patience #@Watat You seem to be less hyped than usual with your negative attitude towards being patient. #@Watat soooooooo deliciously "beautiful" <3 <3 <3 #@Apj your sense of adorability (blush) #CPWCA is a nice nub, don't even think about theorizing. @Je #@P-P NEVER be disrespectful to a user with grand rights. #I need to stop trigerring people, Jes! #kawkeet ain't dead, he's just too parkour for chat #watat stop being parkour #cpwca watat is a nub for not listening to my advice #when I speak french I sound british :( #I'm never gonna stopo cause every admin needs to have confidence in their set. #HYPER. GET RID OF THE EGGPLANTS. >:( #UNNECESSARINESS ALERT. #WHAT IS POPPING HAS ANYWAY?! #watat answer me you unconfident admin #watat please notice me more #@Watat Message Splaat. And don't make me pop has. #otherwise watat is being too parkourly threatening (crying) #Watat message him this instant or else! #@Watat Or else you won't be classified as quality admin until you message Splaat! #I NEED YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE #hehehehehehehehehehe #Watat won't explain to me on how to pop ha. @Jes #JES ANSWER ME TOO OR YOU'RE A NUB TOO #but watat ain't answering me cause he's ignorant #Watat Twinkie and Jes say goodnight to me! #@Watat Goodnight, incompitent one of my baes! #!tell Watatsuki how many has does alolan sandshrew even have #@P-P You're racits! #Stop giving me pressure, proof-askers! #trade with me watat trade with me watat #watat trade with me trade with me trade with me trade with me #@P-P YES. HOW DO I CHECK HIDDEN ABILITIES?? #I NEED WATAT TO TRADE WITH ME # #DownWithIgnorantAndUnconfidentAdmins2016-2017 # #DownWithUnconfidentWatatVicAndTooInactiveShurow2016 #the only ability pokemon lets me see is the ability and not the ha >:( #@Custard you said slush rush was hiding! #@Watat Teach me how to SOS chain, you admin! #@Watat touhou is kinda inapp too #@Jes 3 word trademark? Girliest. Nub. Ever. #in bed cause they're typical englandians #Do it and don't be ignorant and unconfident, you're an ADMIN! #@Watat Nah, Kawkeet is harder than you. >:( #only americans stay up late at night ;P #@WF NJ IS FROM AMERICA. #watatttt don't be ignorant #watat don't be ignorant and answer my question #@Watat thoughts on my sailor mouth #I like swearing even though I'm only 14. #Decidueye is slick. #apj and custard should move in with me, cause I adore them <3 #british gingers are rare >:( #ooh, gianna the ginger, that sounds like a good name :D #@Apj do you like girl culture #@Apj do you like girls with cake dresses #@Apj you need to give stuff a chance, don't you love me #apj secretly likes girl culture #@Kawkeet is app store compatible with your ipod #YOUR TOE IS EVILLLLL #@Kawkeet You need to download the Splaat app when it comes out pretty soon, I know how much I flatter you! #@Kawkeet apj should be head boss instead cause you won't do what I say >:( #kawkeet ain't parkour he just thinks klasky csupo is strange #@Custard kawkeet ain't parkour he's weird like shurow #Parkour=Doesn't do commands #@Kawkeet don't be ignorant, you're b-crat, this is unaccpetable #vic is too sour, he should go away, he's suspicious #@Apj does kawkeet really have a splaat shrine #WF AND APJ ANSWER ME #@Apj any uk bands you know from your childhood #@Watat You know I'm busy, right?? #@Watat do you understand that I'm busy #it's pouring here help #@Twinkie I love everyone. #CUSTARD IS INB4ING SPLAAT. #I found the wat lady on reddit. #@Custard are you a patient person yet #I want all of the classic mascots to be in the official launch of CPI. I wanna hear Dot's sexsee voice. (blush) #APJ HOW ARE YOU STILL UP #@Seth are custard and watat impatient #cure CUSTARD has cherries on her choker :O #how come most admins don't do what I say #what does 22:00 gmt stand for in est #YES! I'LL BE AVAILABLE ON THAT DAY! :D @Watat #@Apj I name you leader of the year cuz you're more active than Kawkeet. #@CPWCA well watat doesn't deserve to win because he said that 2015 was bad cause I was here, which is why apj is better #@Apj when should we watch rapsittie street kids #apj is the one that's being false rn, I am the truther #@Apj He edits all day, and usually does it correctly. Modest about what he's doing and what he does to construct. #kawkeet is like.... IDK #why is cpwca later than you uk couple #I've been suspicious of Megg's lies for a while now. #oswald was a cheeky good show #chloe is a smart girl who gets fairies even though she's not dumb #@Custard have you even heard of FAIRY SHORTAGES (wat) #Is PST the same as Pacific? #apj it's past your bedtime #how are you englandians not asleep yet #go to bed you englandian @CPWCA #seth you play japanese games with harem protagonists :O #@Watat I'M DMING MEGG. #I've been using VHS since 2004/2005! And I was only in my toddler years! #I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW FOR REASONS #@Twinkie EXTREMELY BIG SPLAAT NEWS FLASH BUT I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING IRL RN #my hands are getting sick #ARE Y'ALL READY FOR THIS #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #I need CPWCA THIS INSTANT. #This is like AmourShipping levels of excitement! #Splaat is FINALLY HERE #@Apj where are your parents #grandma thinks the snacks made me crazy #@Watat did you scream and did anyone hear you irl #I was jumping in Splaat excitement then the house told me to stop cause I was gonna break the floor. #CPI Party? Is this like CP's version of immigration?? #@Twinkie texas is a weird state #Santa should give me Apj's leftover cake. #@Apj Is your favorite person Santa because of his 1st Splaat webisode launch gift? #@Apj Before Splaat, what show premiere or show announcement slayed you the most? #APJ NO DEATH REFERENCES (stop) #@Apj what disco do you like #Calcium is a Canadian distant friend. #Not sure yet. I have to check if there's nothing important clashing in on my schedule. #JES, NEW SPLAAT VIDEO DROPPED JUST NOW. #CPWCA ANSWER ME ON FB #@Watat I told him to answer me on FB, you doofus. #CPWCA TALK TO WATAT YOU BUTT #Custard finally! *kisses on left cheek* #It's possible to kiss people who are in love. #Remember when Apj swore on CP? #CUSTARD IT'S PAST YOUR BEDTIME #@Watat Go! Princess Pretty Cure. #watat and custard why are you guys not answering me #I want Apj and Watat! #!seen Watatsuki STOP. LEAVING. #@Custard nah you and rapsittie both share the name beauty (blush) #be quiet, you sexist smithy #@WF did you really see the 2nd webisode of robosplaat #@Kawkeet wink wink (loafer) #kawkeet you're ignoring me #@Kawkeet just watch it again and don't skim through it this time, do ya hear me >=[ #@Kawkeet you still have to do what I say tho, understand? >:( #@CPWCA you british ;P #Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Ember! :) #"Let's all sing this FART together!" #@Apj You're lying especially to a hardtrusty Englandian. >:( #watat do what i sayyyy #@Watat change your icon or I'll officially qualify you as worst scrooge #So? Rarely active people are also scrooges too. But you're not, so change it! @Watat #@Vic you're handsome again #apj is b-crat, do what he says #@Watat cheekiest banter? macaron or custard #watat I'M NOT ENGLANDIAN #I HEARD A BOOM OUTSIDE O_O #cpwca answer me, nub #APJ AND CPWCA. CHANGE YOUR AVVIES INTO SOMETHING DIFFERENT. #I wanna start a review show. #@Watat ignoracy is great, just great #@Apj I wanna see how handsome you look! #apj answer me you dessert lover #apj why do you keep saying hype, splaat is as important, so why not anything longer? #Well, tomorrow marks the 1 week anniversary of the 1st Splaat webisode! :D #custard leave me alone, this is serious matetr #what if I never joined this wiki #watat this is serious matter we're talking about >:( #I should've been president still. #Me and CPWCA are getting screwed! (crying) #@Apj Splaat is starting to get suspicious about us. We're screwed. #@Apj go to grammar school ;P #I tease the ones I love!! #@Apj how are the grandchildren doing #no one dies every minute except for bugs :) #and my spit #@Apj I'm scared right now. Hold me. #WATAT DON'T BE IGNORANT AND TELL US #also the construction guy never came to fix my soggy, corrupt room #I'm just stunned that there is a way to revive yourself. O_O #custard answer me ignorant nub #@Watat M&Ms are delicious fam. #@Watat he a tough lad O_O #@Watat Team Skull delivers topper banter. (donger) #wow russia is weird ._. #wedding pic when @Custard @Apj #custard your jokes are so parkour XD #@Apj @Custard but I want to see you two finally becoming gay (crying) #@Custard do you like girl stuff #but I wanna see how handsome apj looks :( #screw it I'm done with riyita's "news" #@Watat Nope. I've matured now. :) #@Jes not truthful at all, I only believe the outside #@Apj I remember when I used to hate Watat, now I'm in love with him. (blush) And I remember when you were married to Shurow. #watat hold me apj ain't here #apj is me and custard's bae (crying) #@custard I can have 2 loves at once tho #cpwca answer me you nub >:( #british nubs don't watch japan :( @Watat #I'm gtg. Don't miss me. #I hate when Englandian nubs leave. >:( #No one has heard a dank voice like mine before, that's clear evidence. #omg it's past my bedtime :O #custard go to bed you englandian #the only person that's gonna die in january 1 is my sanity #FANDOM POWERED BY WIKIA! #I love guys and Super Mario Galaxy. <3 #I especially love Apj. #@Custard I love you too. <3 #jnk are you a magic 8 ball >:( #!tell CustardTheWikiBird best mixtape of 2016? #yeah watat is mr gay alright :D #apj and custard are even mrer gayer :D #how the hell do you even know precure you penguinist #pray for the best and hope for the worst #if a house fled, no computer would work lol #my bro is stronger than ever #no he just did miles and got stronger and can jump higher #he ran in the night today and buffed himself up #@Twinkie he got stronker every day by running in the night everyday #he got stronker during production, same thing as my bro